Zorrack the Masked Soldier
History The Tiefling known as Zorrack was born on the 10th of Neth, he was born into a very rich family and was one of 2 ☀children. His name given to him at birth was Zoro fell krackenstien Gutenberg, his family even though rich had many problem with the locals since they have been called the descents of devilsh horrors but they managed . Zoro was educated and been briefly taught alchemy though it seemed like a useless skill to zoro at the time and didnt really absorb any of the teachings. After a few decades with his family he got bored with his family life, he wanted to see action and wanted to do something worthwhile, while he was having these thoughts he had a fight with his father and eventually led to zorro packing up his things and leaving his home forever Zorro changes his name to Zorrack so he can cut ties with is family and a few years later after exploring the world a little he decided to join the army. He proved his worth very quickly since he was strong and agile on his feet, and people didnt mind that he was a tiefling which was a side benefit to him, he quickly rose through the ranks and achieved the rank of legionnaire and donned a suit of full dark fullplate and joined a spec ops group, a small group of indivuals that take on supernatural and dangerous threats, and for Zorrack being sociallably awkward he surpsingly made friends with all of them and glady called them brothers 5 years of service he and his team recived a request to kill werewolves and all went well until while they were slaying them they were flanked from the back by a different group that used magic and blade, it quiclkly knocked out him and his brothers, he wakes up in a cell and is interogatted for information on the creatures we hunt and there operation for a few weeks him and most of his brothers didnt crack until a few scientest arrive to the facility and observe zorrack for his feindish traits and not for information and is moved to a facility. After zorrack has been moved to the facility they instantly started to do experiements which got worse and worse as time went on, he would be tortured,mauled and his blood would be drained to be used to test many alchemical potions and extracts, for some reason his blood seemed to be an alternate component or source of magic that completes a extract or potion for alchemy and the scientist got more and more energetic with there torture sessions with Zorrack as more results were made, Zorrack became desperate and started experiementing on himself in his cell until he developed a potion with a few cups of his blood and some of the chemicals he found on the ground and it made him strong and he broke free and set off fuel cells which exploded the facility, in the fires he found some of his things and stole a alchemy kit and found parts of parchment that said''' "The Silver Wolves"'''. With the items and remanents he found he escaped and wandered around with the little money he had left and enventually ended up in the world of Nibiru. Appearance At first glance you see a tall Dark armored figure in very worn and dirty armor and weapons with horns that adorn the top of his helmet. under his armor however he is a dark red skinned tiefling with red eyes that has a tint of purple in his left eye, after his torture and experiments half of his face is charred almost burned off, most of the damage has been healed but still half of his face is in a blackened state, he also has many scars especially many incisions in his mid section as well as arms. Personality Zorrack doesnt trust most strangers so its hard for people to gain his trust, he is bold,straight to the point and will not hesitate to fight if it helps him get close to achieving his goals. If you do manage to become friends with him he is a really good drinking partner, very protective of his friends and treats you like a brother or sister Aspirations *To find and learn more information about the "Silver Wolves" and to eventually hunt them down *Try and find his brothers in arms again and to see at least if they still yet live *Try and to suvive and adapt to his new enviroment and make connections where he can Category:Characters